Nunca más
by veroboned
Summary: Drarry. Los celos de Draco traen consecuencias.


**Nunca más**

Dejó la carta sobre la mesa y salió en silencio.

A la mañana siguiente Harry seguía enfadado, tanto que no le importó que Draco no estuviese a su lado en la cama, tanto que fue directamente a la cocina a prepararse el desayuno sin pensar en dónde se había metido su novio y no fue hasta después, cuando ya se había vestido y se dirigió al salón a disfrutar de su sábado libre cuando la vió.

Sabía que era la disculpa que no había llegado esa noche cuando peleaban por la necesidad de Draco de atención, de ser el centro del universo y que le asfixiaba hasta el punto que no podía hablar con nadie más sin tener una bronca al llegar a casa. Estuvo a punto de ignorar la nota pero al final se decidió a leerla.

_Querido Harry:_

_Sé que estás muy enfado y lo entiendo, pero creo que tu no me entiendes a mi por eso me voy._

Harry sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco pero se obligó a seguir leyendo y no salir a buscarle como un loco por todo Londres.

_Sé que odias mis ataques de celos pero es que la ínfima posibilidad de perderte me altera tanto que no puedo controlarme y me odio, me odio porque lo único bueno que me enseñó mi padre era a mantener el control de cualquier situación y hasta eso he perdido, estando a tu lado lo he perdido todo._

_No me quejo, sé que lo parece pero no es esa mi intención, adoro cada uno de los años que hemos pasado juntos, pero hiciste algo horrible, me enseñaste lo que es el amor y me duele, me duele tanto que prefiero no quererte, porque los dos sufrimos y será mejor para ambos que aprenda a no hacerlo._

Todo el mundo pensaba que Draco era duro, un témpano, un glaciar al que no le importaba nada ni nadie, no podían estar más confundidos. Limpiándose las lágrimas continuó leyendo.

_No lo entiendo._

_No sé que es lo que viste pero ruego a Merlín que no estés equivocado y realmente haya algo bueno en mí._

_Provocaste una tormenta, lo revolviste poniéndolo todo patas arriba pero no me arrepiento, ni un segundo. Aunque haya sido tan efímero el cariño que has recibido a cambio del que me has dado espero que nunca te asalten las dudas de lo mucho que has significado en mi vida._

_Ahora mientras escribo esto y sé que estás en el cuarto de al lado rememoro como comenzó todo, recuerdo cada nimia caricia que me has dado, cada gesto tuyo y no puedo evitar pensar si seré lo suficientemente fuerte como para marcharme._

_He intentado ser mejor persona, ser lo que necesitas pero no puedo._

_Te quiero Harry, te quiero tanto que prefiero que seas feliz con alguien más que infeliz conmigo, ¿ves en lo que me has convertido? Nunca dudes que si me voy es porque te amo demasiado no porque no lo haga suficiente._

_Tuyo por siempre_

_Draco._

Dejó caer la carta al suelo, no podía creerlo. Draco era el amor de su vida y ahora no estaba a su lado, las lágrimas caían sin ningún control, poco le importaba, no le importaba nada si no estaba junto a él.

Respiró un par de veces intentando no caer en el pozo negro que había en su mente. No podía permitirlo, iría a buscarle, al fin del mundo si hacía falta y…

El "plop" de una aparición le sacó de sus pensamientos.

Harry miró a Draco unos segundos antes de reaccionar, aún no era capaz de hablar. Alto, con su pelo tan corto como a él le gustaba y una expresión a medias entre la tristeza y el dolor.

- No puedo. Harry, no puedo hacerlo – dijo en un susurro dejando caer la cabeza.

- Gracias a Merlín.

El suspiro de Harry se había oído en toda Inglaterra, estaba seguro de ello. Le agarró tan fuerte que seguramente estaba haciéndole daño pero no le importó porque le estaban devolviendo el abrazo de la misma manera.

- Nunca jamás vuelvas a hacerme algo como esto – dijo mientras le besaba - pensé que iba a morirme.

Aún podía notar el dolor en el pecho, esa sensación de aterrador pánico tardaría un poco en desaparecer.

Antes de que terminasen con la ropa por el suelo Harry quería aclarar varias cosas así que cogiéndole de la mano le obligó a avanzar hasta el sofá.

- Draco – dijo dentro de un suspiro acariciándole la mejilla – Yo no quiero que cambies, sabía quién eras cuando me enamoré de ti, ¡joder! nos conocemos desde los once, es más, fuiste al primer mago que conocí.

Draco sonrió al recordar aquel momento en la tienda de túnicas.

- Eras un pequeño capullo – le sonrió de vuelta sabiendo que estaba pensando en ello – y cuando creciste… digamos que solo dejaste de ser pequeño…- continuó con una débil sonrisa - En serio. Siempre he sabido quién eras y puede que por eso te quiera más, contigo no tengo que aparentar ser quién no soy, puedo ser "Harry" no el maldito héroe de todo el mundo.

Draco se acomodó entre los brazos que se habían extendido hacia él, no podía dejar de sorprenderse de cómo ese hueco parecía que se adaptaba perfectamente a su cuerpo.

- Tu también revolucionaste mi vida, sabes que para mi fue duro aceptar lo que sentía, no solo por un chico sino por ti, pero no lo cambiaría por nada – le enderezó para mirarle a los ojos – Nunca te cambiaría ni por nada ni por nadie. Eres lo que hace que me levante por las mañanas, lo que me da energía y sí, nos peleamos por tus ataques de celos pero no importa, porque después de diez minutos mi enfado se evapora porque te miro y me vuelvo a enamorar de ti como el primer día, como cuando me miras como ahora, cuando puedo ver la pasión y el amor en tus ojos.

No pudo seguir con su discurso Draco estaba besándole con ternura y cierta urgencia por demostrar toda esa pasión que Harry podía intuir en su mirada, solo pudo murmurar un "te quiero" entre suspiros entrecortados antes de que Draco lo terminase de empujar en el sofá para tumbarle. Quería decirle más cosas pero ya habría tiempo para eso después.

El sentir esa suave y pálida piel rozando la suya era una de las cosas más excitantes e inexplicables que Harry había sentido en su vida, desde la primera vez que lo hizo no había podido encontrarle una explicación coherente y satisfactoria, ansiaba y deseaba ese contacto más que nada en el mundo, era incapaz de quitarle las manos de encima una vez que había empezado.

Dejó de divagar para poder concentrarse en las sensaciones.

La boca de Draco recorría su pecho dando pequeños suspiros, el ardiente aliento le erizaba la piel e intentaba compensárselo arañando suavemente la espalda de su amante, desesperado por la lentitud con la que pasaba todo apretó sus caderas para rozarse más intensamente lo que provocó un débil gemido que le excitó más que si hubiese sido un grito, con una fuerza que no sabía de dónde había salido les levantó a los dos para dirigirse a la habitación.

No llegaron. Ni siquiera estuvieron cerca. A medio camino en las escaleras, cuando el beso de Draco se volvió más profundo de lo que podía soportar le empujó contra la pared y con un ligero movimiento de muñeca hizo desaparecer toda la ropa.

- Como coño has… - Draco no pudo continuar la frase porque miró hacia abajo y vio a Harry de rodillas mirando su entrepierna como un niño frente al escaparate Honeydukes.

La sentía dura contra su paladar, no quería que Draco acabase demasiado pronto pero había sido incapaz de resistirse, adoraba jugar con ella, recorrer con su lengua las abultadas venas, sentir como engordaba y se endurecía por sus atenciones hasta que adquiría un color ligeramente morado.

En el colegio Hermione le decía que su obsesión por Malfoy le traería problemas, lo que ella no sabía era que desde la primera vez que la había visto él siempre supo que era "esa" polla era la que le traería problemas. Maravillosos y placenteros problemas.

Los gemidos que Draco dejaba escapar eran directamente proporcionales a los latidos que sentía en su propia erección dolorosamente desatendida, sincronizados hasta tal punto que parecían uno solo, pero no era su momento tenía que hacer sentir a Draco que por encima de todos sus problemas y peleas estaban ellos y lo que sentían cuando estaban juntos.

Sin dejar de lamer y masturbarle con una mano la otra viajó sigilosamente hasta su entrada e introdujo el primer dedo sin ningún jugueteo previo, hasta el final y en una sola vez.

- Harry¡¡¡ - el gritito mezcla de dolor y necesidad le nubló la mente un segundo pero metió el segundo casi al instante, un par de movimientos y supo que no podría aguantar mucho más y se levantó para besarle.

- Voy a follarte.

"Tres palabras estúpidas e innecesarias" fue el pensamiento de Draco teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que se encontraban.

- Menos palabras Potter.

Harry alzó una ceja sonriente y le giró bruscamente poniéndole de rodillas en las escaleras, era un lugar incómodo pero en peores sitios habían estado. Con una sola envestida se introdujo dentro de ese maravilloso cuerpo al que adoraba, se inclinó para morderle un hombro y susurrarle al oído.

- Háblame

- Te calienta eso ¿eh? - le respondió jadeante - Que te diga como la siento dura dentro de mi cuerpo, te excita que alguien con mi educación ruegue porque le folles fuerte y ..

- Sigue – se empujó más fuerte dentro de él.

Tenía razón, otra de las cosas que le maravillaban y volvían loco de Draco era oírle diciendo tacos y cochinadas, le podía poner sumamente caliente solo esa aterciopelada voz relatándole lo que sentía.

- Puedo notarla Harry, como tu polla entra y sale de mi, c.. como tus … huevos golpean contra mi culo…

Harry golpeaba su próstata en cada envestida, no podía quitar las manos del escalón para atenderse a si mismo y ese ansia por correrse y no poder tocarse le estaba volviendo loco. Harry pareció leerle el pensamiento porque sintió su mano soltar su cadera para bajar hasta atraparle.

- Tócame, haz que me corra, con fuerza, … más, más fuerte. – Sintió como se acercaba, esa sensación de desaparecer por un segundo, de que el cuerpo se deshace y se vuelve a formar en un instante, cuando todo parece posible, quería correrse pero también quería que ese segundo durase eternamente.

Su gemido de liberación fue seguido casi al instante por el de Harry que cayó pesadamente sobre él durante un momento para quitarse de encima con un beso torpe en la espalda y dejarse caer en el escalón más cercano.

- Me matas.

Draco sonrió y se sentó a su lado refugiándose entre sus brazos.

Se mantuvieron callados unos instantes acompasando sus agitadas respiraciones entre caricias hasta que Harry habló suavemente sin dejar de mover su mano por la espalda de Draco.

- ¿Porqué no me lo dijiste? que te sentías así…

- ¿La verdad? no lo sé, quería que estuvieses orgulloso de mi, demostrarte que podía cambiar, pero verte hablando con ese tipo anoche… me destroza pensar que puedo perderte.

Harry quería replicar y explicarle lo equivocado que estaba pero Draco no era muy dado a hablar de sus sentimientos, como había podido comprobar, y si ahora lo hacía no pensaba darle ninguna excusa para que se detuviera.

- Me vuelvo loco y lo olvido todo y … bueno, ya sabes lo que pasa, yo me enfado, tu me gritas, yo te grito…

_- _Si esa parte la conozco, pero ahora que estamos más… ¿relajados? – sonrió – tienes que escucharme, te lo he dicho cientos de miles de veces y lo seguiré repitiendo hasta que me creas, te amo, más que a nada y estoy tan orgulloso de ti que no puedo ni explicarlo, te enfrentaste a todos, no solo a tu padre sino a toda la comunidad mágica por nosotros, por mi, les demostraste que estaban equivocados contigo.

Draco le sonrió y apretó más el abrazo.

- Te llevas bien con mis amigos porque sabes que son importantes para mi – suspiró – si creo que a Hermione le caes mejor que yo y no digamos Seamus, soy yo el que se muere de celos porque se pasa el día alabándote y pendiente de ti…

- ¿Por eso no le vemos mucho?

- Si.

Escuchar la risa de Draco después de todo lo que había pasado era tan refrescante que sintió como su corazón se aligeraba, rió con él hasta que se encontró con su mirada y volvió a ponerse serio.

- Era en serio. Nunca vuelvas a hacerme nada parecido a esto, por un segundo pensé que te había perdido y no puedo soportarlo, hasta el recordarlo me duele.

Draco le besó intensamente y al separarse mantuvo sus frentes juntas confundiendo sus alientos.

- Nunca más. – cerró los ojos al suspirar y levantó una ceja queriendo aligerar el ambiente que se había vuelto a poner tenso le susurró al oído – Vámonos a la cama, estamos mayores para los pasillos y esto no es Hogwarts, si no pueden descubrirnos no tiene gracia y prefiero estar cómodo.

Harry solo pudo sonreír dentro del beso y murmurar "cama" haciéndoles aparecerse en su habitación.

- Nunca dejas de sorprenderme – le respondió Draco empujándole contra las mantas.

- Eso espero.


End file.
